villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sugarplum
The Sugar Plum Fairy (also known as Sugarplum) is the main antagonist of the 2018 Disney film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. She is the manipulative and arrogant ruler of the Land of Sweets who plots to take over all Four Realms with a massive army of Tin Soldiers at her command. She was portrayed by Keira Knightley, who also portrayed Domino Harvey in Domino. Personality Sugarplum, as her name suggests, shows that she is sweet and innocent on the outside, but this is nothing more than a facade to hide her true personality as a vindictive, ruthless, bitter and manipulative person who desires power in the Four Realms above all else, even with no compassion for anyone else. She is also highly charismatic and dishonest, as she successfully managed to manipulate Clara and the others into falsely believing that Mother Ginger was the evil tyrant who desired to conquer the Four Realms, despite the fact that Sugarplum herself is the real tyrant. However, this sinister nature is only brought up following Marie's departure of the Four Realms, as Sugarplum felt embittered over Marie's supposed abandonment, implying that she had a close friendship with Marie. Even when it became clear that Marie allowed Sugarplum and the other regents to take full control of the realms following her departure, Sugarplum took Marie's departure too deep in heart and decided that the only way to fix it was to recreate the Four Realms in her own image, even willing to imprison Clara and the other regents out of spite against Marie. History Beginnings The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a lifeless porcelain doll owned by Marie Stahlbaum when she was a child, but was later brought to life after Marie created the Four Realms as its first Queen. Sugarplum was assigned by Marie to rule over the Land of Sweets while three others were assigned to rule the remaining realms: Mother Ginger was given control of the Land of Amusements, Hawthorne was given the Land of Flowers, and Shivers was given the Land of Snowflakes. However, as the years went by, Marie decided to leave the Four Realms for her family, so she left the four regents in complete charge of the Four Realms. Though Ginger, Hawthrone and Shivers accepted this new change in leadership and took control of their realms as agreed, Sugarplum was the only one who disapproved of this as she felt betrayed and abandoned by Marie. She then decided that it was time to take over the Four Realms for herself and rebuild them in her own image. Sugarplum soon learned that Marie created a machine capable of converting toys into living objects (presumably the same one that brought her to life), and plotted to use the machine to create and bring life to an army of Tin Soldiers to accomplish her goal. However, Ginger learned of Sugarplum's plot and tried to stop her, only to be framed by the latter for trying to incite the plot, resulting Ginger's banishment within her own realm and a war against the other three realms. However, Sugarplum is distraught to learn that a certain key that can open the machine is lost within the Realms. Meeting Clara On Christmas Eve, an ill Marie gets her husband to give their children Christmas presents as her dying wish. Her youngest daughter Clara receives a handcrafted egg-shaped box, and is told by her godfather Drosselmeyer that Marie created it for her. After getting into an argument with her father at the ballroom, Clara finds a string signifying her gift, which leads her into the Four Realms. There, Clara spots the key hanging on a tree, but a mouse steals it for Ginger, much to her dismay. Clara approaches Captain Philip Hoffman, who takes her over to see Sugarplum, Hawthorne and Shivers, who are all delighted to see the daughter of their former queen. Sugarplum explains to Clara that her mother Marie created the Four Realms and that they are at war with Ginger. Sugarplum also explains the machine that can convert toys into living objects and that she and the other regents want to use it to defend their realms against Ginger and her forces. Sugarplum then sends over Hoffman and several soldiers to aid Clara in confronting Ginger and successfully stealing back the key, but Clara is annoyed to find out that the key can also unlock the egg, which turns out to be a music box. True Colors With the key finally in her possession, Sugarplum reveals her true colors by activating the machine and using it to bring the Tin Soldiers to life, admitting that she felt bitter and resentful towards Marie for leaving the Realms and that she intends to recreate the other Realms in her own image. She also informs that the machine can also revert any person living in the Realm back into a toy and that she plans to use it on those who would defy her new reign. Seeing that she got what she wanted, Sugarplum imprisons Clara, Hoffman and the other regents before heading out to initiate her invasion on the Realms. However, Clara and the others escape while Hoffman convinces Ginger and her minions to help them foil Sugarplum's plot. As Hoffman and Ginger's minions fight against several of the Tin Soldiers, Clara successfully enters the machine's room and shuts it down, causing the palace's water wheels to cease rotating and catch Sugarplum's attention. Death When Ginger fights off and destroys more of the Tin Soldiers to buy Clara more time, an angry Sugarplum summons more Tin Soldiers to trap both her and Clara. Ginger and Clara tried to reason with Sugarplum into giving up her plot as they understood how she felt about Marie's departure. Despite this, Sugarplum refuses before she attempts to turn Ginger into a toy with the machine in revenge. However, Sugarplum realized too late that Clara had already reprogrammed the machine into targeting Sugarplum. As a result, a horrified Sugarplum is turned back into a lifeless porcelain doll as punishment for her crimes, and all the remaining Tin Soldiers became lifeless as well. With Sugarplum and the Tin Soldiers defeated, the Four Realms are finally at peace, and Clara is returned back to her family, where she reconciles with her father. Trivia *The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a minor but pivotal character in the original story and play while the Mouse King takes on the role as the villain. However, in this film, she is given a much more sinister role as the villain while the Mouse King is portrayed as a loyal servant to Ginger. Navigation Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Servant of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Possessed Object Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Monarchs Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creator Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Opportunists